My Golden Flame
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: He didn't need to worry any longer. He loved her and she loved him. If she didn't then he wouldn't be standing here, watching her walk down that aisle wearing that wedding dress. So...why was he worrying? NaLu. One-Shot.


**Here's the NaLu One-Shot I promised. It's gonna be a bit rushed so DON'T get mad at me! Please enjoy! :) BTW: this is the continuation of 'My Scarlet Snowflake.' So if you're reading this, you might wanna read that one first. But you don't have to if you don't want to.**

* * *

_-:-My Golden Flame-:-_

...

"Calm down you flaming idiot!" Gray ordered as he tried to move. Seriously, he got hit by a tree protecting his special someone and his still has the strength to move! But that's what _he _said.

Natsu looked at the ice mage deadly, "Shut it! Unless you want me to do it for you, walking boxers!" Gray all of a sudden feared the Salamander at the moment. No. Not because of his threats, but of what he was going to do next. For crying out loud! He was getting married and here he was trembling and barking like a chihuahua!

As Gray realized what he called him he glared at the salmon-haired man. Natsu may had been getting married, but that didn't mean Gray could mess up his face. "Natsu and Lucy are getting married! Natsu and Lucy are getting married!" Happy chanted as he flew around in circles. Poor exceed...should've kept his mouth shut. Happy yelped as Natsu grabbed his tail and pulled him down.

"Don't start with that." he said through gritted teeth. Happy nodded and stopped flying around the second Natsu let him go. Romeo gulped. He walked up cautiously to the groom and patted his shoulder lightly. Natsu turned around and his face softened as he saw Romeo. "Romeo! What is it?"

"Um...Natsu-nii..." Romeo started. Natsu grinned. He ruffled Romeo's black-purple hair.

"What's up?"

...

"Lucy! Stop being so bossy! You're turning into Erza!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and chuckled. Cana had some death wish if she was calling Erza bossy right in front of the said person. The girls raised an eyebrow and looked at the celestial mage. "Wha—? Why are you laughing?!"

"You guys are acting like Natsu and Gray!" The girls rolled their eyes and sat down. Lucy looked at Erza and was wondering why she was acting so...out of character. Mira then burst through the door holding Lucy's wedding gown. "Lucy! I brought your gown! Why short? Couldn't it had been long? Not that I am complaining, the dress is gorgeous but...why?"

"Because it was my mother's." Lucy answered simply. Mira nodded and placed the white dress on the girl's—or should we say bride's—bed. Bisca quickly ran in next, holding a sleeping Asuka and placed her gently on Lucy's bed. She then turned to Lucy and started working on her golden hair, "Okay. So I remember you telling me that you wanted your hair down and curled. Right?"

Lucy nodded.

...

"STUPID TIES! They aren't manly enough for men to wear!" Elfman shouted as he tried to help Natsu with his cream-white tie. Natsu could explode right there. Actually...scratch that...he felt like turning into a small million Natsus army, then exploding. Yep. That sounded better to him. He was surprised he didn't explode when he heard Alzack say, "Guys...the wedding starts in thirty minutes."

"GOD DAMMIT! SOMEBODY CALL MIRA TO COME AND FIX HIS TIE!" Gray shouted. Mira was probably the person who helped all the men in the guild get their ties fixed. Macao stood up and went to call up Mira. Wakaba chuckled, "That fool still has enough energy to run, doesn't he?"

Even though Natsu was having a panic attack, he couldn't help but think what Romeo had said earlier.

'_You love Lucy-nee, right? So why are you nervous?_'

And boy, the kid was right! Why was he nervous? He had fought demons with his team members or his guild, he had ran into battles without a second thought and heck! Even the Magic Council army! The only times he was afraid or nervous, was when Erza would find out about his ridiculous plans or fights with Gray! So why was he nervous when he was only going to attend an important event? A _very _important event.

...

"WE HAVE TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES LADIES! HURRY UP IF WE WANNA HAVE THE BRIDE READY!" Erza shouted. The girls quickly started helping Lucy put on the white gown. Juvia walked in holding a bouquet of white roses. She placed them on the dresser and sighed. "Juvia can't...walk...anymore!" Juvia informed as she sat on the nearest chair.

Lucy shook her head with a smile on her face until Laki ended up pulling her dress' bow too tightly. "OW! Laki not so tight!"

"But Lucy! You have to look like those barbie dolls the little girls always want!" Laki made sure she had tied the dress tightly. "You see! You look like one too! You just need blue eyes though..."

Lucy growled through gritted teeth and tried to breath. Of course, she found it difficult. She was surprised she could even walk.

"SEVENTEEN MORE MINUTES GIRLS! HURRY AND FINSIH UP WITH HER MAKE UP!" Erza shouted, banging a pot with a spoon. Levy trembled as she applied mascara on Lucy's eyelashes. Wendy came in with the veil. A waist length one. "Lucy..." Mira started.

"Y-yea?"

"You even got a small wedding veil. ...You'll look stunning!" Mira exclaimed with a smile as she carefully placed the white fabric over Lucy's head.

...

Natsu patted his pockets anxiously. He had gotten here early and was trying to see if he remembered his vows. He suddenly stopped as he realized something. He didn't need to remember them. If he loved Lucy he could just say it without worrying!

He smiled. But the smile slowly stated to fade away when he heard the piano starting to play. He turned around and saw _her_. He blushed when he saw the smile on her face. It looked so full of joy. It was as if Lucy Heartfillia—soon to be Lucy Dragneel Heatfillia—was a woman made of pure honesty, trust, bravery, kindness, and golden happiness.

That's when he realized she was his golden flame. She's the reason why he keeps on going. The reason he stands up to show that he hasn't lost yet. If he hadn't met her back in Hargeon, he probably wouldn't be standing here.

He showed her his signature grin and the guys all mentally sighed in relief. He was back to his original self.

Natsu felt as if the nervous feeling he had in his stomach suddenly turn into glee. and he knew why. He didn't need to worry. Not when he had his golden flame by his side.

* * *

**Rushed and lame isn't it? I feel like I'm not worthy enough to write about NaLu! They need the best! :3 Anyway...I hoped you liked this One-Shot. I personally enjoyed typing it. Sayonara! And Merry early Christmas! Again! XD**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


End file.
